


I, Him, Her

by crediniaeth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-12
Updated: 2005-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was alone. Alone for a long while. But not anymore. I work with another besides Him now. I work with Her. Another Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Him, Her

He was alone. Alone for a long while. But not anymore. I work with another besides Him now. I work with Her. Another Her.  
  
Inquisitive, this one is. Asks many questions. Wants to learn. Does not understand, but that is only because She is so young. With time, it will come together for Her. It is the only gift I can give. The only one I want to give. He can find the rest for Her.  
  
He worries. Worries for Her. More than with any of the others. He worries He has made a mistake… I feel it. But He is wrong. She has changed His mind. She needs to be here as much as He does. She must be special. She must be different. She must be taken care of. I do what I do best – I provide. Through thick and thin. The best I can.  
  
I was alone for a time. I reached out and they found me. She would say I would have been scared. I might have, but I do not feel… at least how they would think I feel. I knew He would find me. He always does.  
  
I enjoy laughter. She makes him laugh. I let that laughter ring throughout. I missed it when he was alone. It keeps us warm. I try not to think that we will be alone again. I know we will be… it is our cycle. For now, it is not just  **us** , it is all. All is better. All means He is not alone. All means I am not alone.  
  
All is better.


End file.
